


Recovery by the Cup

by polyesterfox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, One Shot, calliope is a lolita, callirox is good for your soul, coffee shop AU, roxy is a recovering alcoholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyesterfox/pseuds/polyesterfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this and now it's on the internet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery by the Cup

Dirk has spent years trying to get you to quit drinking, cold turkey. You'd go weeks, sometimes a few months dry, but there would be a party or a bad day at the lab and Dirk would passed out on the couch with an assortment of bottles in varying states of empty. He'd be angry, you'd apologize, and he would move on. Lather, rinse, repeat.

But after four months sober, he found you in the back alley behind your apartment building, searching through the garbage, on the off chance one of our neighbors didn't completely finish a bottle of beer. You've never seen his tequila sunrise eyes so sad before, like disappointment wasn't even a thing until Roxy fucking Lalonde showed up. And lately, you've been believing that. 

Dirk has been living in your apartment since then. He made you watch him as he poured your booze down the drain, his eyes never meeting yours. You cried and cried and he made you take showers and drink water until he finally just held you until you fell asleep.

You awoke to a soft but persistent knocking, and attempt to open your eyes through the remnants of last nights makeup. Unsticking your eyelashes, you shuffle towards the door and mumble something to the knocker about kissing your ass. You are greeted by the most chipper sight for your sore eyes, Jake English.

"Hey Jakey," you give him a twitch of a smile.  
He blushes at your state of dress, which could only be described as 'barely'.  
"H-hello Roxy! Good morning to you. Mr. Strider sent me here on a wake up call and asked me to take you out for a cup of coffee to help clear your head."  
"I am hesitantly okay with all of these things except the taking me out. I can't be seen like this," you gesture towards your face, which you assume speaks for itself at this point.   
"Ah, well, why don't you go primp, I can wait a while." He grins, showing off his fucked up teeth in all their glory. You gotta admit, the chipper demeanor can be off-putting, but seem to be almost comforting at the moment.

\- - -

After a shower and enough concealer cover your dark circle two times over, Jake takes your arm in a gentlemanly manner and you two walk a few blocks towards Cherub Coffee. You've been there before, but haven't cared enough to really have an opinion about the place. It's the typical cushy lounge type place, with hipsters choking down lattes and teenage girls sipping frappucinos. You drop yourself into an egg-shaped chair, kick your feet up on the coffee table in front of you, and send Jake to the counter with your order of a medium black coffee. 

You let yourself drift off in the background buzz of the cafe, until a delicate 'ahem' grabs your attention.

A tall woman stands before you in a puffy white Lolita dress adorned with bows and ruffles. She's wearing a short curly white wig that contrasts nicely with her skin and a rather large green satin bow is placed perfectly on the back of her head. She blinks at you, almost as if afraid to speak up. You decide to take action instead.

"May I help you, miss?" You toss in as much Lalonde sweetness as any person could possibly bear.  
"My book." Her words are sharp but her voice is soft. She gestures to your feet. You raise them and she lifts the book out from under them, barely catching a glance at the cover before you bark out a laugh.

"Do you have something against Complacency of the Learned?" She gives you a cold split-second stare.  
"No," you grin, "definitely not. I'm pretty damn familiar with the series, actually."  
You give her a small once-over as she sits down in the chair across from you. A wonderful warm smile, long eyelashes, legs crossed at the ankle like a proper lady. Shes pretty, really god damn pretty.

"So then tell me, Miss..."  
"Lalonde. But call me Roxy."  
The smile you receive makes you wish that you could introduce yourself a thousand times just to see it again and again.  
"I'm Calliope. It's a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
